dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion
'Fusion' or 'Fusion Dance' is a technique available in-game that allows two players to fuse into one and can be bought in the "Other" section of the Shop at Level 130+ for 50,000 Zeni. Initiating the Fusion To begin the Fusion Dance, two players must meet the following criteria: *They must have purchased the Fusion Dance and equipped it in their current active move slot. *They must be side-by-side to each other or relatively close. *They must be within 5 levels of one another. *They must activate the Fusion Dance within a second of each other. Once all of these criteria are met, an animation will play that will transform the two participants into a single Fused being, with the player that holds the most EXP being the first to take control of the form. Benefits of Fusion *Upon fusing, the statistics of both players will be added together and then multiplied by x1.25. **''E.G.. if two players have 500 Melee Damage, but one of them has 750 Speed whilst the other has 400 Speed, Melee Damage would equal 1250 and Speed would equal 1437.'' *Both sets of cosmetics from each player will form into one as well, including hair, and accessories. **Fusion shirts and pants will be applied. *If a player fuses whilst in a state that drains health (i.e. Blue Kaioken or Kaioken x100), the Fusion's health will not start draining. Notes *During a fusion, you cannot transform or revert back to your base form (unless that form is Ultra Instinct). It is advised that the fusion participants transform into their most powerful state before initiating the Fusion Dance. **Attempting to transform (pressing G or H) will instead pass the control to your partner, you shall never take control, you must always be given it. *If even one of the participants has purchased the Trunks Sword gamepass, the fusion will be able to utilise it even if the purchaser is not in control. *Unless the fused form has the Android's body, holding X will neither charge Ki nor convert Ki attacks into Health or Ki. *If both participants fuse while in Ultra Instinct or Master Ultra Instinct, only the person in command's Ultra Instinct will run out. The other fusee's will be active for the rest of the fusion. (only in its stat increases however, the dodge and vanishing will be gone). **Due to this, it may be more beneficial for fusees to use forms with higher stat increases than ultra instinct if they have them, seeing as the auto-dodge from Ultra instinct will be gone. Bugs *To unfuse, one of the players must leave the server, however, sometimes it will not cause the player to unfuse, instead the remaining player maintains control of the fusion indefinitively, even if the other participant joins the same server both of you will have free will, this is fixed by rejoining. **Successfully unfusing will cause the remaining player's body to become their actual roblox avatar's body, but the animation is still Final Stand's, also fixed by rejoining. **Charge Resetting / X Resetting can be used as an alternative way to unfuse, however, it will only unfuse the person in command, while the other person will have their camera stuck in place forever, and will be forced to rejoin anyway. RobloxScreenShot20180610 181849065.png|Namek-Android fusion with both Ultra Instincts active RobloxScreenShot20180610_181936930.png|Namek-Android fusion with Ultra Instinct "remnants" Category:Gameplay